notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
The Chosen
The Chosen '''are an extreme group of paladins. Originally, they did not worship any single god, but instead worshiped The Light. They believe that one day an extremely powerful disciple of The Light will reveal themselves and that person will become their god. Description The organisation seems to be based in Galaderon, although their members have been seen travelling across Bahumia. They are not necessarily a respected group of warriors. Beverly Toegold IV describes the group as "knuckleheads". Members Notable Members * Captain Galad Rosell was perhaps the most famous and prominent member before his demise. * Lieutenant Barrett Brisden became the highest ranking soldier after the death of Galad Rosell. * The Crag fights on their behalf. * Luna is a member of The Chosen. She joined in the hopes that Thiala would be able to heal her. * Lydia Stormborn was once a part of The Chosen. * Brother Albrecht is a higher ranking Chosen cleric who travels to The Crick to convert crick elves and is present at The Watchman's tower. Other Members * Guards/Footmen: The lowest ranking members of The Chosen. They are often cleaved through. * Soldiers: Stronger Chosen guards. * Angels: Also known as birds, the angels are the highest ranking Chosen soldiers. Role in The Story '''Prior to The Story The Chosen, led by Galad Rosell, murder both Elias and Lydia Stormborn after Lydia breaks her oath to the order. At some point after the Legendary Heroes saga, the Chosen slowly found their god in Thiala, who they believe is something of a physical embodiment of The Light. The Chosen believe that a war is coming to the mortal plane and that war is between Thiala and the devil himself: Akarot. According to Red, they were once a small offshoot of the Oath of Devotion paladins. The Galaderon Saga They began making moves to overthrow the boy-king of Galaderon to replace him with Thiala. The Chosen murder Merrick Highhill, blaming Beverly Toegold IV. This sets off a chain of events that lead to the Galaderon Civil War. Right at the outset of their coup, Captain Galad Rosell is killed, leaving Lieutenant Barrett Brisden in command. The Chosen take control of Galaderon and begin preparations for Thiala's return. They begin to amp up their missionary work to recruit as many as possible to Thiala's fight before the impending war. Tales From The Crick Traveling Bahumia in an attempt to recruit people to The Chosen, they travel to The Crick with a cure for Crick Rot. The cure is a magic scroll created by Thiala which cures one Crick elf per scroll. However, they strike a deal with The Band of Boobs and allow them a week to find a cure for Crick Rot before they take the desperate elves to Galaderon to cure them and ultimately recruit them for Thiala. Unfortunately for The Chosen, The Band of Boobs find the source of Crick Rot and eliminate it, eradicating the disease from the land. They ultimately turn and go home. On The Road Again The Chosen march on The Watchman's tower and battle The Monks of The Unseen Eye. They wish to capture The Watchman in order for Thiala to enslave. They hope to gain his all seeing knowledge, but are thwarted when The Band of Boobs, alongside Uku and Tonathan, kill the false god. A Faerie Tale Barrett Brisden leads The Chosen to the Fey Wild in an attempt to gain more power, funneling some troops into the Old Court. They enter the castle where Queen Cirilla is hidden, but fail to stop The Boobs from retrieving her. Later, Alanis teleports to where a great number of Chosen are in order to create a distraction. Mage Madness During the Gladeholm Wizard Tournament, a member of The Chosen sneaks into the competition alongside her clockwork knights. Her plan was to destroy the city of Gladeholm by deactivating the magical powers that kept it floating, but was stopped by Hardwon Surefoot and Ren. The Chosen Saga Many members of The Chosen appear alongside Thiala when they reveal themselves to have been hiding in disguise at The Astral Keep. They slaughter many of the smaller cities' representatives and fight against the kings-guard of the bigger ones. Four high ranking angels are killed by The Boobs while fighting Thiala head on. It is also of note that by this point, The Chosen have taken over most of Eastern Bahumia, including Galaderon, Ezry, and presumably the areas of The Crick and Moonstone. Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Military Groups Category:Campaign 1